


Como ser Estúpido por Thorin Oakenshield

by TwinsNightray



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Thorin is a idiot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray
Summary: Nunca había tenido que pasar por esa situación, por esos sentimientos fuera de su círculo exclusivo. Por eso ahora se preguntaba como podría sobrevivir a ello tratando de cuidar a los demás. Lo que no sabía es que solo debía de dejar de preocuparse. ThorinxBilbo!Fem. Bagginshield, solo porque ya los necesitaba por estos lugares.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 10





	Como ser Estúpido por Thorin Oakenshield

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, solo es una pequeña historia para satisfacer mi amor por la ship. En esta ocasión Bilbo es chica, una pequeña, hermosa y adorable Hobbit a petición de una de mis amigas –Xiomara, si, tu– y sinceramente me gustó mucho escribirlo porque puedo imaginar a Baggins perfectamente siendo una señorita. En fin, espero que disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo esto.

Y es que no podían culparlo de nada, ¿Verdad?. Era bastante normal que aquello hubiera pasado, el que quedara completa y estúpidamente encantado con la figura menuda de la joya frente a sus ojos, una más brillante y valiosa que la misma piedra del Arca. Thorin Oakenshield estaba enamorado de nada menos que su saqueadora.

Tener conocimiento de eso fue un poco raro y un obvio golpe a su ego y orgullo, pues claro, la pequeña Hobbit les había salvado en varias ocasiones y aunque eso la hacía digna de que el "Rey bajo la Montaña" se fijara en ella, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso. Aunque no tenía nada de malo. Desde la primera vez que le vio, cuando se reunieron en el pequeño agujero de Hobbit notó que era demasiado bonita, curiosa, aun con el ceño fruncido casi todo el tiempo y esa bata fea envolviendo su menudo cuerpo, sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas sobresaliendo un poco de aquel alborotado cabello mezcla entre castaño y rubio pero que enmarcaba de maravilla esos ojos claros con aquellos rulos. Aunque claro, el pequeño hechizo –maravilloso, momentáneo e inconsciente– desapareció cuando comenzó a hablar, aquí y allá casi con histeria, como si por el simple hecho de ser enanos fueran bestias o algo similar.

–oh Rey bajo la Montaña, le doy un consejo..debería de dejar de mirar así a nuestra señorita, que probablemente vengan a darle de gritos si sigue matándola con la mirada–y solo esas palabras de parte del mago bastaron para que cayera en cuenta que nuevamente la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y la barbilla tensa. Y que claro, Fíli y Kíli, tan oportunos como siempre ya la arrastraban lejos de ahí, con una velocidad increíble y cualquier excusa tonta.

De ahí en más todo fue demasiado rápido, suceso tras suceso, interrupción tras interrupción, problema tras problema. Pero lo peor vino cuando se enteró que la pequeña todo el tiempo había tenido aquello que tanto buscaba, lo que había estado deseando como loco. El saberse traicionado, sentirse engañado por la única persona por quien hubiera entregado sin dudar su reino si lo hubiera pedido.

* * *

¿Arrepentirse? Claro que lo hacía. Estaba muriendo, dejando que Fíli y Kíli, sus sobrinos que prácticamente eran sus hijos se sacrificaran de aquella manera, no podía permitirlo, pero su cuerpo no daba para más; solo podía pensar una y otra vez en que deseaba tener a la única dama de la compañía para poder disculparse por todo lo que le había dicho, por todo lo que había hecho contra ella. Bilbo siendo su último pensamiento y de ahí, todo se fue a negro.

* * *

–la he traído, como pediste..–escuchó un poco lejos, y entonces trato de enfocar un poco la mirada, durando más de lo que hubiera deseado pero al lograrlo su corazón prácticamente salto dentro de su caja torácica, terminando de joderle las costillas–no lo alteres demasiado pequeña–

–gracias Gandalf..–le escuchó y su voz suave, baja y quebrada le pareció la cosa más bella del mundo, sin embargo, cuando giró a verle, pensó que haber muerto en manos de Azog no sonaba tan mal–podría decirme, oh gran Rey bajo la Montaña.. ¿Qué estaba pensando al lanzarse solo contra ese monstruo?–gruñó, sarcasmo destilando en su voz, acercándose a paso peligroso hasta él. Y sinceramente tenía miedo –curioso y extraño– pero este desapareció en el instante en que vio las primeras lágrimas escapar de los ojos ajenos, con aquella rabia y preocupación mezcladas. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en su mismo, en recuperar demasiado rápido lo que le correspondía por derecho ahora que esa maldita bestia no estaba–¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si te perdíamos Thorin?–

Fue la frase que resonó en su cabeza, entonces giró la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose con un par de sonrisas a un par de metros. No pudo detenerse y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes de una manera que no pensó; eran un río tibio y en cierta manera confortable, algo que extrañamente le llenó el pecho de manera indescriptible. Seguramente en otro momento hubiera dado de gritos por las risas de sus sobrinos –que igual se echaron a llorar– y de la pequeña, pero ahora era diferente.

–sé que es mi culpa..–musito apenas, haciendo un pequeño gesto al escucharse –demasiado ronco a su gusto– y recibiendo la mirada de los presentes–Fíli, Kíli..ustedes son como mis hijos, y aun así los he puesto en un peligro innecesario, uno que si bien sabíamos existía era peor de lo que pensamos..no me perdonaría en esta vida o en las que siguen si algo les hubiera pasado. Estaría atormentado toda la eternidad, vivo o muerto–susurró suavemente, mirándoles con ternura, obteniendo risas y lágrimas de los hermanos, y solo con eso estaba bien servido. Entonces su mirada fue a dar con la castaña, que aún se mantenía a unos pasos de la cama, con los brazos cruzados, las mejillas hinchadas y las lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos–Bilbo, escucha..–

–no, escucha tú..-gruñó bastante fuerte, quitándole la palabra, deteniendo incluso el llanto de los hermanos que solo prestaban atención–cuando he despertado y Gandalf me ha llamado dijo que estabas algo así como en coma, que no lograban despertarte. ¿SABES CÓMO ME SENTÍ CON ESO? ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE IR A MOLESTAR A LAS ÁGUILAS PARA QUE ME COMIERAN!–y si, esta vez gritó a todo pulmón, dando golpes en el pecho del enanos que solo se dejó hacer, sintiendo el malestar bullir desde la cabeza hasta los pies–eres un bastardo egoísta que solo piensa en ti y no se da cuenta de que ..–y esta vez fue ella la que se quedó muda, a la que le quitaron la palabra; Thorin se había asustado –por ella claro, que le diera algo –y simplemente había optado por halarla y estampar sus labios contra los de la pequeño, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos–sigues siendo un imbécil..–musito bajito, hipando con fuerza

–si, lo sé y lo siento ¿De acuerdo?–susurró suavemente, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas, con la que tenía la Hobbit en la cabeza, le acurruco contra su costado, tratando de no moverse mucho–quiero pedir disculpas a ustedes en especial, por ser tan idiota y creer que podría solo..son las personas que más amo en este mundo..–y solo fueron esas palabras las necesarias para que el trío que le ponía atención se echara a llorar como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho.

* * *

De ahí en más todo fue lento, gradual y uniforme; el levantamiento del reino, las relaciones con la gente del lago, el limar un poco de asperezas con los elfos, la recuperación de los hermanos y dl mismo rey enano. Aunque aquello ultimo no fue difícil, estando al cuidado de la Hobbit de la monarca, que había dejado la idea de irse para pasar el tiempo necesario con ellos. Y solo bastaron unos meses para que todo se acomodara, para que Thorin se declarara en medio de una cena, que la pequeño Bilbo aceptara en medio de risas y que la boda se planeara en medio de una compañía.

Realmente la vida daba sorpresas, y Thorin Oakenshield estaba más que enterado de enterado de ello, pero justo en ese instante agradecía la sorpresa de que el gran mago Gandalf les llevara a aquel lugar, a aquel pequeño agujero donde habitaba Bilbo Baggins, el ser más hermoso de toda tierra media.


End file.
